


The Hybrid and her Doctor

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Mikaelson OCs [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Hybrids, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: There was one Original who was spared their mother's wrath. Asta is the complete opposite of Niklaus despite them being twins. Esther might think she saved her only 'pure' daughter but did she really? Will Asta be safer in the Whoniverse?





	1. Prologue

The Doctor frowned up at the console of his now dead Tardis. Something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was someone or something that wasn't supposed to be. Or should that 'be' exist? There was someone here that shouldn't exist "But who?" he wondered out loud.

"Who what?" Rose's voice ripped him from his thoughts "Where are we Doctor and what just happened?"

The Time Lord shrugged "That's something we'll deal with in a minute… It's here somewhere." He looked around, trying to find the presence. There" By one of the left-most walls. A girl – young woman really – was lying on the ground, unconscious from the looks of it "Aha!" The Doctor ran over to her and checked her over for injuries.

"Doctor?" That was Mickey. Somehow the boy managed to sneak up on him, causing the Time Lord to jump a bit "Who is she? How is she here and where is here?"

"I don't know," the Time Lord admitted quietly, studying the girl closely. She was wearing an elegant dress that fit her looks perfectly. Everything seemed so… natural around her, as if she was born to wear dresses like these. Her long blonde hair was spread around her head like a halo. All in all, she looked amazing.

"Doctor," Rose called in annoyance, drawing the alien's attention back to her "What are we going to do now?"

Before he could open his mouth, a low groan echoed through the Tardis and the three inhabitants turned to the girl "Where –?" she murmured "What? How did I get here? Where am I?"

"Hey, it's alright," the Doctor smiled gently. The girl's eyes were a mesmerising mess of blue-green swirls. He probably would have been angry but she looked genuinely confused and scared "I'm the –"

"Doctor," the girl finished from him, holding her head in her hands "This shouldn't be possible. How did this happen?"

The Time Lord watched her carefully, every small tell was a help for him "Do you have a name?"

"Asta," the girl told him "Asta Mikaelson."

"Well then, Asta Mikaelson," the Doctor clapped "How exactly did you end up in my ship?"

Asta frowned, searching her memories for what happened but she came up blank "I – I don't remember," she breathed "How… Why don't I remember?"


	2. Rise of the Cybermen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am only going to post the chapters coming today here for now since I have all the stories posted as actual stories here. Just as a bit of a warning. There will be more chapters for other stories coming. I'm unsure of how many since I haven't actually looked through my documents in a while but... At the very least two other stories will be updated as well. Three if I can swing it.

_Then…_

_Before he could open his mouth, a low groan echoed through the Tardis and the three inhabitants turned to the girl "Where –?" she murmured "What? How did I get here? Where am I?"_

_"Hey, it's alright," the Doctor smiled gently. The girl's eyes were a mesmerising mess of blue-green swirls. He probably would have been angry but she looked genuinely confused and scared "I'm the –"_

_"Doctor," the girl finished from him, holding her head in her hands "This shouldn't be possible. How did this happen?"_

_The Time Lord watched her carefully, every small tell was a help for him "Do you have a name?"_

_"Asta," the girl told him "Asta Mikaelson."_

_"Well then, Asta Mikaelson," the Doctor clapped "How exactly did you end up in my ship?"_

_Asta frowned, searching her memories for what happened but she came up blank "I – I don't remember," she breathed "How… Why don't I remember?"_

Now…

The Time Lord put his hands on her shoulders soothingly "Shh! It's alright. We'll figure it out. Now, about our… problem."

"Yeah," Rose nodded "How come you just forgot that the freaking Time Vortex was gone and your Tardis died? Huh?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I wanted to find the cause for it," he hissed, crossing his arms in annoyance "Now, we fell out of the Vortex, through the void and into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place. The lost dimension."

Mickey opened the door and peered out, while Asta slowly got to her feet, steadying herself by holding on to one of the corals next to her "Otherwise known as London," Mickey called over his shoulder "London, England, Earth. Hold on." He picked up a discarded newspaper as the others started following him "First of February this year. Not exactly far-flung, is it?"

"So this is London," the Doctor raised an eyebrow at the boy, keeping half an eye on the Zeppelins in the sky.

Mickey nodded smugly "Yep."

"Your city," the Time Lord continued slowly.

"That's the one."

The Doctor tried again, wondering how unobservant the humans around him could be when he saw Asta staring up at the Zeppelins, an odd look in her eyes "Just as we left it."

"Bang on," Mickey smiled.

"And that includes the Zeppelins?"

The boy's head snapped up and he gaped at the sight "What the hell?"

"That's beautiful," Rose smiled.

"Okay," Mickey corrected himself "So it's London with a big international Zeppelin festival."

The Doctor shook his head in exasperation "This is not your world."

"But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?" Mickey was almost jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar rush.

One of Asta's hands flew to her head as something violently broke through to the forefront of her mind. The dress… The ball… Her mother's ball…

_Flashback_

_"You wanted to see me, mother?" Asta questioned quietly, joining her mother in the woman's study._

_"Ah, Asta," Esther smiled gently. This was the child she would spare. Her youngest… second youngest child and youngest daughter… The girl didn't deserve to be seen as a monster like her siblings "There is something that I require your help with."_

_The blonde tilted her head curiously "What is it?"_

_"I need you to hold this for me," Esther said, handing over a small coin "It is very important that you keep a hold of it, alright?"_

_Asta frowned "What are you going to do? Mother? What are you doing?"_

_But Esther had already started chanting, hopeful that she would be able to give at least one of her children life. Niklaus' full sister had always been… different. She wasn't Mikael's daughter and he hated her for it. Despite all of the hardships in her life, she never became like Niklaus. Asta continued to be the innocent if slightly naive girl even as a vampire. There was only one thing that the witches tried to condemn her for. An accident. Esther had seen it… Asta – her beautiful daughter – had tried to help a man from bleeding out but she wasn't fast enough. He died and nature saw it as her fault. That was the one incident she had indirectly taken a life. This was the night Asta turned into a Hybrid "I'm sorry, my child," Esther whispered as her daughter disappeared into a cloud of gold "I hope you'll have a better life. You deserve so much more…"_

_Flashback End_

Her mother… She had sent her away? Why would she do that? What did Asta do wrong to have her mother shun her like that? All these questions were running through her mind as the others were piling around an advertisement for Vitex Lite. The Hybrid clenched her hands to fists and startled when something dug into her hand. The coin… It was the coin her mother had handed her… Was this the reason she was here?

"Are you alright?" the Doctor's voice startled Asta so badly that she dropped the coin she had been staring at.

The Hybrid scrambled to pick it up "Yes."

"What do you have there?" The Time Lord leaned forward to look at the coin but Asta quickly closed her hand around it. She didn't want him to see. Not yet, not now. The coin was her only connection to her family and she wasn't sure whether he would take it from her. It was a coin that her father had given her mother. Esther had told her daughter about the night when she received two of these coins. One for her and one for her older brother Niklaus. Despite her mother cheating on Mikael, Asta didn't hate her for it. In fact, she was surprisingly happy that the man wasn't her real father. After the way he treated her… Mikael was the only person who deserved Asta's hatred. She didn't hate many people… no one, to be honest, but Mikael… He ruined her, hurt her beyond even what he did to Niklaus. The Hybrid found that the only way to escape the memories was to lock them behind a wall. It wasn't so much a wall, like a transparent film, holding back what he did to her. A part of her would always be the scared and shy girl she had been while she was young but the other part – the bigger one – was who she wanted to be. Asta had always wanted to be a good person. Once she had seen what her siblings became, she decided to change. Kol had called her naive on several occasions and even Niklaus seemed to think that she was way too trusting. What they didn't know was that it was a mask… A mask that she had chosen to wear, a mask that fitted her perfectly. Asta preferred being underestimated and she hated hurting people. Despite everything that happened over the last thousand years, she still was the person she wanted to be. She helped people and tried to make them feel better, while her siblings would make many feel worse. It helped her to deal with being a vampire. The knowledge that she could help people with what she was. Her blood would heal them and she could step between them and what wanted to harm them. In a way, that made her feel good. Sacrificing herself for others. It was the only thing that made her existence bearable "Asta?"

"Hm?" she hummed, looking up at the Doctor.

Asta blinked at the hand he was holding out to her "Let's go back to the Tardis." He lead the Hybrid back to the blue box they had left behind earlier and she closed my eyes for a moment. It was all too much. An hour ago she had been at the ball her mother had been throwing and now she was in a TV show. A show that she didn't know as well as she would have liked. Whenever Asta hadn't been feeling up to anything, she curled up in my room, watching Doctor Who. It was like a ritual that allowed her to relax, to escape for a while. The only problem was that this was Series 2 and the only one she had watched once. Every other Series except for Series 1, she watched as often as she could but not the ones with Rose. Maybe she could scrap together some details of what happens in the adventures but there was no way that she could be of much help without knowing exactly what was going to happen.

The Hybrid watched the Doctor pacing for a few moments before Mickey came back, allowing the Time Lord to take his mind off of his dead Tardis for a second "I told you to keep an eye on her," he pointed out, looking at the boy with narrowed eyes. There was no way he wanted Rose to be alone in a world where her father was still alive.

"She's alright," Mickey waved off, glancing at Asta curiously.

The Doctor snorted "She goes wandering off. Parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house. All those temptations calling out."

"Oh," the boy nodded sarcastically "So it's just Rose, then? Nothing out there to tempt me?"

"Well, I don't know," the Time Lord cried out in frustration "I can't worry about everything. If I could just get this thing to…" He kicked the console.

Mickey raised an eyebrow "Did that help?"

"Yes."

"Did that hurt?" the boy added.

The Doctor groaned, sitting down on the jump seat to rub at his foot "Yes. Ow." He looked up at Mickey with serious eyes "We're not meant to be here. The Tardis draws its power from the universe but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine."

"But I've seen it in comics," Mickey argued "People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy."

The Doctor shook his head "Not in the real world. It used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind."

"Then how did we get here?" the boy tilted his head.

Asta raised her head from studying the floor. There was a reflection somewhere down there… "I think that's my fault."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor blinked, stepping closer to the girl "How can it be your fault?"

"What's that?" the Hybrid questioned, obviously changing the subject. She didn't want to tell them yet… They would only hate her or fear her. Everyone did after they found out what she was.

The Time Lord surged forward "Is that a reflection? It's a light. Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light," he rambled "That's all we need. We've got power. Mickey, Asta, we've got power. Ha!"

He immediately vanished underneath the main part of the console, while Mickey went to stand next to the Hybrid "Do you have any idea what he's on about?"

Asta raised one shoulder in a shrug "Not a clue. But then again. I have never been the person who understood science… I much preferred mythology and literature."

"What kind of mythology," Mickey questioned curiously.

"Mostly Norse mythology," she murmured "You know, like Loki, Thor and Odin? Basically anything Viking."

Mickey raised his eyebrows "Why Vikings?"

"They're pretty interesting. Back in the 10th century, Vikings moved from the Old World to the New. They settled in what is known as America today. Of course, most people don't believe that the Vikings were the first settlers… There's no evidence but I found some sources that clearly showed that the Native Americans weren't the first people on that land," Asta explained.

"So the Vikings are the original settlers? Then what about the Native Americans? Why do people think that they were the first in America?" Mickey frowned.

Asta closed her eyes "I… I'm not too sure about that. It's probably because, by the time people really cared to write things down, the Vikings weren't really Vikings anymore. Back then, stories were passed on by word only. Nothing was written down, except for the occasional drawings."

"It's alive," the Doctor shouted gleefully, causing the other two to startle.

Mickey blinked at the Time Lord, crouching down next to him "What is it?"

"It's nothing," the man exclaimed "It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about and it's clinging onto life with one little once of reality tucked away inside."

"That's good, right?" Asta questioned, tilting her head.

The Doctor nodded "I just need to charge it up."

"We could go outside and lash it up to the National Grid," Mickey pointed out.

"Wrong sort of energy," the Doctor explained "It's got to come from our universe."

Mickey slumped against the console "But we don't have anything."

"There's me," the Time Lord murmured, cradling the green light in his hands. He breathed on it gently, making it grow brighter. Asta suddenly remembered something. The moments the Doctor used his regeneration energy were few and far in between… She always remembered the moments as something different, something special. This was the Episode with the Cybermen… Maybe while she was here in this universe, she could try to at least help. People – good people – were going to die and she hated seeing death "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second."

Mickey leaned forward in alarm when the light went out again "It's going out. Is that okay?"

The Doctor nodded "It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop around, power back up and be ready to take us home in, oh, twenty-four hours?"

"So that gives us… twenty-four hours on a parallel world?" the boy murmured in anticipation.

The Time Lord clapped his hands "Shore leave. As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem. Let's go and tell her." He ran out of the Tardis, leaving Mickey and Asta behind to follow.

"Are you alright?" Asta questioned, seeing Mickey's sad look.

His head snapped up to look at her in surprise "Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine."

"Liar," the Hybrid smiled lightly "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Mickey waved off, holding the door open for Asta "It's just… It's never going to be me, is it? For Rose, it's always the Doctor and for him… Well, he's just… him, I guess."

Asta nodded in understanding "And you feel left out. I'm sorry… I know how that feels like."

"You do?" Mickey asked as they were walking in the direction the Doctor was disappearing.

"Yeah," the Hybrid murmured "It's not really important… Forget I said anything."

Mickey put his hand on the girl's arm "If it's bothering you, it's not nothing."

"You're cute, Mickey. Why anyone would overlook you, I don't know," Asta laughed, pushing the sadness she was feeling to the back of her mind. Her siblings had often left her out of their planning because they thought they needed to protect her. While she didn't like killing, she would have liked to be included. Nik, Elijah and Bekah were always the closest. After all, they made their vow… It only started to include Kol, Finn and her after they were turned after Henrik died and their mother was dead. Speaking of Esther. Would she really kill her own children? Esther had apologized to Asta but… What did that mean for the Hybrid? That she wouldn't be able to return home? Eternity without seeing her siblings again? Without being able to end it all? There was after all only one thing that could kill her… And Asta was sure that even if there was any White Oak, it wasn't the right tree.

The Doctor frowned when he saw Mickey and me coming close "What do you mean?" he asked Rose.

"There's no Rose Tyler," the other girl pointed out "I was never born. There's Pete, my dad and Jackie. He still married mum but they never had kids."

"Give me that phone," the Time Lord muttered, reaching out to take the phone from her hands.

Rose held it out of his reach "They're rich. They've got a house and cars and everything they want. But they haven't got me. I've got to see him."

"You can't," the Doctor insisted, looking at the blonde exasperatedly.

"I just want to see him," she breathed.

The Doctor groaned "I can't let you."

Rose jumped from the bench she was sitting on "You said twenty-four hours."

"You can't become their daughter," the Time Lord explained gently "That's not the way it works. Mickey, tell her."

Asta looked from one man to the other, a frown on her face. Despite only being with the group for an hour or so, she could already see that the Doctor only remembered Mickey when it suited him. He was completely focussed on Rose and the other blonde definitely revelled in that. Mickey took several steps back "Twenty-four hours, yeah?"

"Where're you going?" the Doctor called after him.

"Well, I can do what I want," Mickey pointed out.

Rose walked in the other direction "I've got the address and everything."

The Doctor looked from one to the other and to the girl who appeared in his Tardis just before they crashed here. She didn't seem to be too bothered by the fact that they were in a parallel universe. There was a small frown on her face as she glanced at Mickey "Stay where you are, both of you. Rose, come back here. Mickey, come back here right now." When Asta made to follow the boy, he lunged forward "Where do you think you're going?"

"With Mickey," the Hybrid pointed out.

"You're staying with me," the Time Lord told her sharply "I have no idea how you appeared in my Tardis and there's no way I'll leave you out of my sight for a while."

Asta huffed, ripping her arm out of the man's grasp "You're joking, right?"

"No."

"I've got things to see and all," Mickey called back, still walking in the opposite direction as Rose.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment "Like what?"

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do you?" the boy snapped "It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part." He turned to Asta "If I were you, I'd get as far away from this as possible before it's too late."

Rose shook her head at the Doctor's look "I'm sorry. I've got to go."

"Go on, then," Mickey goaded "There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it?"

The Doctor whirled around again, looking at both of his Companions again "Back here," he shouted at Mickey before grabbing the Hybrid's wrist "Twenty-four hours."

Asta tilted her head, hearing Mickey's quiet sigh behind them "Yeah. If I haven't found anything better." The Mikaelson glance over her shoulder and caught Mickey's eyes for a moment before she stumbled over her dress and turned back to the man who was pulling her along.

It took the Doctor and the blonde Mikaelson a couple of streets of silent walking to catch up with Rose. When they did, Rose glanced over at them "Mickey's mum just couldn't cope," she murmured "His dad hung around for a while but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him." This caused Asta to flinch a little, drawing the Doctor's attention to her "And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago now. I was still in school."

"I never knew," the Time Lord sighed, feeling bad for how he treated the boy. Most of his behaviour was meant to be joking, teasing but for Mickey, it probably didn't seem that way. It also irked him a little that Asta saw through it already and was less than impressed with how he was treating Mickey.

Rose raised her eyebrow "Well, you never asked."

"You never said," the Doctor accused.

"That's Mickey, I suppose," the younger blonde sighed "I… We just take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran?"

Asta looked up, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind "I think that he'll definitely check. Not that I blame him for that."

"It could be," the Doctor nodded "Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can."

Before the group of three could go on, there was a beeping sound, causing everyone to stop including the policemen "What are they all doing?" Rose frowned.

The Doctor looked at the people in surprise "They've stopped." Everyone's earpods were flashing "It's the earpieces. Like Bluetooth attachments but everyone's connected together."

"It's on my phone," Rose breathed, glancing down at her mobile "It's automatic, look." She shoved the device into the Time Lord's hands "It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting? News, international news, sports, weather."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, his hand letting go of Asta's wrist for the first time since grabbing it. The Hybrid snatched it away, tugging at her short sleeves uncomfortably. She just noticed that she was still wearing the short golden dress from the Ball which looked very out of place "They get it direct," the Doctor explained "Downloaded right into their heads."

"TV schedules, lottery numbers…" the younger blonde continued.

"Everyone shares the same information," the Time Lord hummed "A daily download published by Cybus Industries." The next download was the Joke of the day. The people laughed, then continue about their business as normal which caused the quiet Hybrid to startle "You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade."

Rose huffed "Oi, not my lot. Different world, remember."

"Still humans, though," Asta pointed out quietly.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. He found himself agreeing with a lot the other girl said and while he was still a little wary of her, there was just something about her. Something different, special. Whether it was a good special or a bad special, he would have to find that one out later "It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel. Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mister Pete Tyler's very well connected. Oh, okay. I give up. Let's go and see him."

They continued to walk until they reached a mansion the size of one of Asta's family mansions. This was a group that the Hybrid felt more comfortable with. After all, rich people were the same wherever you were. The Doctor, Asta and Rose hid in some bushes outside the Tyler Mansion, watching as quite a few expensive cars pulled up "They've got visitors," the Doctor whispered, sighing a little as he watched person after person amble into the building. This whole thing just got slightly more complicated. So much for going in and out quickly…

"February the 1st, mum's birthday," Rose murmured, pulling Asta's attention to her "Even in a parallel Universe, she still loves a party."

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look," he admitted, shaking his head to gather his focus, "And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside," he held up the psychic paper.

"Psychic paper!" Rose squealed excitedly.

Asta tilted her head at them. She had heard that before. Lots of times but… Her mind was a little scrambled at the moment "What… What's that?"

"Who do you wanna be?" the Doctor asked, wiggling his eyebrows "With psychic paper, we can be anyone we want to be. In your case… Since you're already wearing a dress…" He broke off, nodding to himself as he got ready to smuggle them in.

A little while later, several waiters stepped out of the kitchen of the Tyler residence with refreshments, the Doctor and Rose among them, dressed in the same black uniforms. Meanwhile, Asta was looking around the party curiously, studying the different people around her before Rose and the Doctor walked up to her.

Another woman took some food from Rose's plate and walked off "We could've been anyone," Rose remarked quietly to the Time Lord.

"Got us in, didn't it?" the Doctor countered.

"You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests like her." Rose pointed at the Hybrid in annoyance "Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. I had enough of this back home." They both smiled politely as guests took some items off their trays.

"If you wanna know what's going on, work in the kitchens," the man argued "Worked with the Krillitanes didn't it? According to Lucy, that man over there…" the Doctor began, nodding at the President.

"Who's Lucy?" Rose turned to him sharply, a frown on her face. She hadn't even listened to the Time Lord up to that point, intent on finding her mother and father in the crowd. They didn't seem to be there yet, though.

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels," he replied, pointing to the young woman and her tray.

"Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" Rose narrowed her eyes at the girl. Asta turned from the room to the other blonde in surprise. She thought that there was something between the Doctor and the younger girl with how they were acting around each other but the more the Hybrid learned about Rose, the less she actually liked her. It might be because the other girl was younger but she reminded the Mikaelson of Elena and that was not a good thing. Rose might even be like Elena in the stringing two men along. Only with her, it wasn't brothers, it was a normal, human boy who hadn't asked for any of this along with an alien who seemed somewhat oblivious to the other girl's attention.

"… Yeah," the Doctor nodded, not seeming to notice Rose's jealousy "Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain."

"What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?" Rose blinked.

"Seems so."

The younger blonde huffed "Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick." This caused Asta to snort lightly, her lips twitching.

"Excuse me?" The group of three heard Pete call out, following the crowd to see him standing on the stairs "Thank you very much. Thank you, if I could just have your attention, please?" A man cheered him on, causing Rose's parallel father to grin "Thank you very much."

"It's about time you did some work. I thought you liked them young!" A few other people called out, causing the Mikaelson to grimace. This… This was something she hated. No matter how comfortable she was with the high society, there were things she hated and people like these was one of them. Rich people seemed to think that they could do everything they wanted without a lot of repercussions. She didn't like to generalize people but after over a millennium, the Hybrid had to admit that a lot of people with money were similar in their behaviour.

"I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this er, this very special occasion," Pete began as Rose watched him, captivated "My wife's 39th…" The crowd chortled at that, confusing Asta. Did she not turn 39? Was there a point about lying about… Never mind that. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before "Trust me on this…" Pete gave them all a thumbs up and a wink, earning laughter "So, without any further ado, here she is. The birthday girl… my lovely wife – Jackie Tyler."

Jackie Tyler stepped out to applause from the crowd. Asta's eyes widened a little when she saw the dress the woman was wearing. The Hybrid grimaced a little before looking away "Now," Jackie started "I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky." She smirked at the President "Pardon me, Mister President. So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy." Pete smiled as he took his wife's hand, moving both of them down the rest of the stairs to greet the people.

"You can't stay," the Doctor reminded the younger blonde quietly "Even if there was some way of telling them."

"Of course, I can't" Rose sniffed, a little distractedly. The Mikaelson could see that she was more than a little annoyed at being told what she could and couldn't do. Apparently, it was hard for her to grasp that parallel worlds were just that… parallel "I've still got my mum at home, my real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I? It's just… They've got each other. Mum's got no one."

Asta scoffed "Doesn't she have you? Although… From the way you're acting, I'd say that she would be better off without a brat of a daughter like you."

The Doctor's head snapped up, causing him to stare at the girl with wide eyes "Asta…"

"Sorry," the Hybrid sighed, glancing at Rose who had started glaring "But I stand by what I said. Don't throw away your real family for something like this. You never know when it's over. I'm never going to see my family again and I wish that it could have gone differently. But it didn't… Just… Be careful."

Rose's eyes softened a little "What do you mean?"

"I'll – I'll explain later. Not here," Asta promised, shifting uncomfortably as someone brushed past her.

"Rose, those different worlds… Not one of them gets it right," the Doctor sighed, changing the subject to take the attention off Asta.

"Rose," Jackie called, causing the group of three to turn around. Something barked from a little ways away "There's my little girl." A tiny Yorkshire Terrier scampered over to Jackie who scooped her up into a huge hug "Come to mummy. Yes, good girl. Good girl, aren't you?"

The Doctor glanced over at his friend before laughing at her expression. Rose was gaping at the sight of her mother holding and kissing a dog that was… that was named after her. When she heard the Time Lord's laugh though, her head snapped over causing him to back away a few steps, eyeing her expression nervously "Sorry."

The party really started then, servers walking around with more than just champagne and little bites. Rose glanced over at the parallel version of her parents and looked back to the Doctor. Before he could say or do anything, she slipped away, carefully balancing her tray over to them. Asta startled when a hand slipped into hers "Come on," the Time Lord murmured "We're going to find a laptop." The two of them slipped away from the crowds, sneaking down a corridor, past dark rooms. The Doctor stopped, glanced back before pulling the Hybrid into the room, closing the door behind them. He sat down and got to work with Asta watching over his shoulder curiously. She had never been too into technology. That didn't mean that she was one of those technophobes but she just preferred not spending too much time around the devices. It had helped her to stay away from her siblings for the longest time, since no one could track her through a phone or something "Here it is," the Doctor breathed, starting a presentation on the laptop.

Both Asta and the Time Lord watched as Lumic spoke " _The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain…_ " With that, the demonstration began. What it was on, though, the Hybrid couldn't say. It was all a bit of a jumble to her but something on the Doctor's face gave her pause. The look that he had, staring at the screen with a serious look on his face… " _This is the ultimate upgrade,_ " Lumic's voice finished " _Out greatest step into Cyberspace._ " That reminded the Original of something, almost causing her to gasp. Of course… Cyberspace. These really were the Cybermen Episodes in Series 2… From what she could remember, they were the first Episodes since the show restarted in 2005 that had Cybermen.

The Time Lord looked horrified, finally seeing the finished product of Lumic, the metal man that were supposed housed for the removed human brain "Cybers," he gasped.

"I take it that's not a good thing?" Asta questioned, blinking at the screen and the silhouette of metal. She wasn't sure whether she should tell the Doctor about her knowing about Cybermen… But maybe she would talk to him about everything later…

"We have to find Rose," the Doctor snapped to attention "Hurry." He grabbed Asta's arm again, dragging her out of the room and back to the drawing-room, only to see Rose entering from outside, a slightly shocked look on her face.

Asta didn't even have to step closer to the window to know exactly what was outside. The heavy footsteps were already indication enough and she didn't like it. Not one bit. While she had actually watched the show before, there was barely anything she remembered. Not from the first two Series anyway. Even back then, she never really liked Rose. Not enough to rewatch as she did with the other Companions, especially Donna.

The Doctor pressed his face against the window "It's happening again."

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned, not understanding what could be so bad about a few metal men.

"I've seen them before," the Time Lord pointed out grimly.

The younger blonde tilted her head "What are they?"

"Cybermen." Just as he said those words, the Cybermen smashed through a series of French windows in the other wall, marching in through the house, surrounding the panicked guests.

The President's cellphone rang "Mister Lumic," he answered, wide eyes still on the Cybermen "I forbade this."

"What are they, robots?" Rose questioned quietly.

The Doctor shook his head "Worse than that."

"Who were these people?" the President demanded.

Rose gasped in shock "They're people?"

"They were," the Time Lord whispered "Until they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body with a heart of steel. All emotions removed."

"Why no emotions?"

It was Asta who answered her "Because they hurt."

"I demand to know, Lumic," the President hissed "These people, who were they?" He listened in growing horror for a moment before lowering his phone.

"We have been upgraded," one of the Cybermen proclaimed.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes "Into what?"

"The next level of mankind," the metal man continued "We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us."

The President shook his head, his voice faint "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight."

"Upgrading is compulsory."

"And if I refuse?" the man challenged.

The Time Lord grabbed his arm "Don't."

"What if I refuse?"

"I'm telling you, don't," the Doctor hissed.

The President ignored him though, eyes focussed on the Cyberman "What happens if I refuse?"

"Then you are not compatible," the Cyberman stated matter-of-factly.

"What happens then?"

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman put his hand on the President's neck, electrocuting him as panic broke out. The Doctor grabbed a hold of both Asta and Rose, running out of the room as quickly as possible.

"There's nothing we can do," the Doctor shook his head just after they jumped out through one of the broken windows.

Rose tried to get back inside but the Time Lord wrapped his arm around her "My mum's in there," the younger blonde protested.

"She's not your mother," the Doctor grumbled "Come on."

A row of Cybermen stopped us from running across the lawn, causing them to turn back to run around the side of the house as Pete Tyler came out through the window in front of them "Quick, quick," Rose hurried.

"Pete, is there a way out?" the Doctor asked the man.

Pete nodded "The side gates. Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years," the Time Lord shot back with a grim smile.

More Cybermen cut us off and suddenly two armed figures came running across the lawn in front of the floodlights "Who's that?" Rose frowned.

"Get behind me," Ricky demanded, opening fire on the Cybermen.

"Oh, my God, look at you," Rose breathed, hugging Ricky tightly. Asta frowned in confusion. This wasn't Mickey, was it? For one, his scent was different and the look he had on his face when Rose hugged him was wrong as well. She tried to think back to the Episode but drew up a blank. Hold on, wasn't there something about Mickey having a parallel version here? What was his name again? Ricky or something like that "I thought I'd never see you again."

Ricky stared at the blonde "Yeah. No offence, sweetheart but who the hell are you?"

"Rose," Mickey called out, running up from behind "That's not me… That's like the other one."

The Doctor groaned "Oh as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickeys."

"It's Ricky," the Mickey Doppelgänger hissed, glaring at the Time Lord.

"But there's more of them," Mickey pointed out, looking at the Cybermen.

Rose looked around in fear "We're surrounded."

"Put the guns down," the Doctor commanded "Bullets won't stop them." Jake started shooting but the Time Lord snatched the gun from him, letting it drop to the ground. He held his hands up "We surrender. Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

One of the Cybermen in front of them started talking "You are rogue elements."

"But we surrender," the Doctor called, a hint of panic entering his voice.

"You are incompatible."

The Time Lord stared at the Cyberman "But this is a surrender."

"You will be deleted," it droned.

"But we're surrendering. Listen to me, we surrender."

"You are inferior," the Cyberman spoke up "Men will be reborn as Cyberman but you will perish under maximum deletion." The metal men around them held out their arms, stomping towards the group "Delete. Delete. Delete."


End file.
